Story:Birds of Prey/Uneasy Alliances/Chapter One
At the Clock Tower Typhuss and his daughter Helena are talking about what they've been up to in recent weeks. Well I've been looking for a job as of late but can't find one out here in Gotham City Helena says as she looks at Typhuss as she hands him a cup of tea. Typhuss looks at her. I'm just getting to know Team Arrow's newest member Dinah Drake, a meta-human says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Cool Thea told me about her Helena says as she looks at him. Then the doors opened and Laurel is carrying Dinah as Typhuss and Helena run over to help her as Typhuss looks at a bruised up Laurel and asked her what happened. Laurel, what happened asked Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I'm not sure we were on patrol when we got ambushed by some assassins and Dinah got hurt bad by one of them I had to get her out of there Laurel says as she looks at him. Helena and Barbara are working on treating Dinah's wounds. Laurel you did the right thing says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Then Earth 50 Laurel walks into the room. What happened? Laurel says as she looks at her counterpart and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. They were attacked by assassins says Typhuss as he looks at Earth 50 Laurel. Then the lights shut off and come back on and Talia stands in front of them. I know who attacked them it was two people sent by Lex Talia says as she looks at them. Helena looks at her. How do we know you're telling the truth? Helena says as she is face to face with Talia. Typhuss looks at Helena and calms her down and then looks at Talia. Helena, calm down please you aren't helping, Talia how do you know this says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then at Talia. She shows him footage of the chat between Lex and the assassins. I want you to go to New Gotham and kill the Birds of Prey one by one make Typhuss feel the suffering that he and his nephew gave me when they scared my face, and when you have Typhuss bring him to me alive so I can kill him myself Lex says on the screen. Talia looks at him. And there's another chat between him and a spy that has been placed on Will's ship Talia says as she shows him another footage. Is the warp plasma regulators sabotaged? Lex asked the person. He looks at Lex. Yes as soon as the Valiant jumps to warp speed their warp plasma regulators will start to gain pressure they'll be forced to increase speed to keep from having a core breach, and I've made the virus uncureable sir the person says as he looks at Lex. Lex smiles evilly. Very good and make sure that Ms. Queen can't evacuate the ship I want her on board to die as well that will show but Typhuss and Oliver I'm a force to be messed with Lex says as he leans back. The footage ends as Typhuss is shocked by this and decides to team up with Talia. Talia, I need your help with this says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Helena looks at him. No this is the most dumbest thing I've heard of dad there's no way in 1,000 years you're teaming up with her, I'm calling the Valiant Helena says as she goes to the console. Barbara looks at her. I've tried but she's running on complete coms black out Barbara says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. Then we'll call Team Arrow Helena says as she looks at them. Then Typhuss looks at her. No, the team and Oliver are busy in Star City, you don't tell me what to do and I'm working with Talia if you don't like it that's your problem says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena pulls him to the side where Talia can't hear them talk. Dad this is crazy and nuts I don't trust that woman she may be spying on Lex for you but she's not to be trusted she nearly converted you to her crazy group Helena says as she looks at her dad with a worried look. Typhuss looks at Helena. I don't have anyone else to turn to for help Helena, Talia has information that can help us and you may not trust Talia but I do says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Don't take your eyes off her dad promise me that Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss looks at her. I promise, I will take Earth 50 Laurel with me too says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena nods and hugs her father. I love you dad Helena says as she hugs her father. Typhuss hugs her back. I love you too, Helena, Black Siren come with me and Talia says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then at Earth 50 Laurel. Typhuss lets go of Helena. Typhuss puts his mask and hood back on then gets his bow.